


It’s Always Been Them

by MarsHunter06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, romanogers week, this prompt reminded me too much of my own fic for a previous romanogersweek, told from someone’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: A sequel to Their Love Will Never Die, can be read alone as well. Anyone that’s heard the story of the soldier and the spy knows their story lives on. It continues because it was real, so real that some of us can’t help but put it into words. They say a picture worth a thousand words, let’s match that with an actual book. It’s up to you to prove their love is timeless.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	It’s Always Been Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romanogers Week- “Timeless Love” Can be defined as having no beginning or end. Eternal. Not being restricted to a particular time or date. ie. Yes, although she is no longer here, their love will remain timeless.

_ Before the Big Bang there was only light and darkness. Once the universe was created, there was an explosion of lights as they scattered through space trying to claim their existence. On opposite sides of the spectrum, an aura of red and one of black zoomed towards each other. A strange force drawing them together, first running parallel then crossing together ever so slightly before turning back to parallel again. This dance happens numerous times until finally, their attraction joins them together, creating a brilliant aura of deep red. _

You’ve been a fan for as long as you can remember. Stepping outside of the movie theater as you finished the film on the timeless love between the soldier and the spy. You smile in content as your mind goes back through the scenes just seen minutes before. You do not notice that the sky has turned dark from the two hour long movie; gone was the bright sun from the afternoon, with only the soft glow of the moon as it starts to rise higher into the sky for a shift change. 

You walk home slowly as your eyes adjust to the vibrant colors of the world, slightly faded due to the darkness as night falls. You’re not quite sure why the movie was in black and white, perhaps a nod to the soldier turned Captain who was born in the 40’s. You continue your route home, passing the park as a soft breeze passes, and you think nothing of it until you hear the sounds of children gasping then pointing towards the sky. You look up and are instantly entranced by the shooting stars— yes,  _ plural _ . There’s excited whispering as the children make their wishes, but before you know it, the stars are gone. You didn’t get a chance to make a wish, but you didn’t have to— no, not when you knew what the pair of shooting stars actually were. The tails burned with a blinding white light until the two stars crashed into each other, turning into a deep red. Without hesitation, you immediately run back to the theatre for a second viewing of the movie.

Once you settle in your seats, you notice an older couple in your peripheral. A woman with gorgeous red hair and a blonde man with clear blue eyes. You turn your head, wanting to confirm your suspicions, but they disappeared; almost as if they were never there. The movie starts so you turn your attention to the screen, but you know in your heart that the couple existed.

As the same scenes begin to play before your eyes, you start to notice a deep red glow surrounding the two main characters, and soon, actual color. However, only on the two stars. You blink making sure this wasn’t an illusion, but the color was still there. When the film ends, you spot the couple again. You try to approach them, but as soon as you step out into natural light, the only thing you see is the glow of the moon shining before you. As you walk home for the second time tonight, you realize what you have to do.

Just as the photographer who was able to capture their love affair in pictures, you’re able to put it down in words. You dedicate your time traveling to the places the symbols were spotted, even though they likely no longer exist. To your surprise, you find all of them are still magically preserved for those whose hearts they’ve touched with their story. 

Graffiti on a wall of a building in New York, a carving on a tree in California, in chalk on a sidewalk in New Jersey, next to a snowman in Russia, painted on a clay pot in South Africa, on a napkin left by the train station in Scotland, in flashing lights in the streets of Japan, and many more around the earth. It should be impossible for the symbol of the spider with a star to still exist after so many years, but it was still there: evidence that their love would never die. 

Each time you stared in awe while taking notes about the locations, you would notice a deep red glow coming from the symbols. It would disappear in a flash, but you knew what you saw. As your travels come to an end and you return home with notebooks filled with new information, you’re finally ready to start the draft.

Even before you set off on this journey, you knew what you would title their book. A nod to the spy’s dark past, but also the aura that the two gave off once intertwined. A glow of red meaning survival as the soldier has known all his life, and a shade of black with an unforgiving nature the spy has been taught all her life; together, a deep red represented the heart and passion that came from their love.

You barely sleep until you’re satisfied with their story— the one you titled  _ The Red Room _ . As you type out the last words of the book, a flash of light catches your eye from the window by your side. You walk towards it to find a single shooting star flying across the sky burning in deep, dark red. You smile in understanding as you end their story with an ellipsis…

_ Once upon a time, there was a soldier and a spy… they wrote their love into the hearts of those who heard their tale… their presence lingers in liminal space, proving their existence though no one ever doubted… timeless, eternal, and everlasting— the way their story was always meant to be written... _

**Author's Note:**

> When I first read this prompt, I couldn’t help but think I’d written this before. To this day idk why I wrote Their Love Will Never Die like that, but here I go again with this fic.


End file.
